


I would tell you I love you

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Series: twenty one pilots poem [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a panic attack and calls Tyler. (Poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would tell you I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys enjoy this poem I think I'm going to do a poem story idea.

I called you when I was by the pool  
I was about to have a panic attack  
I knew it was rude and uncool  
But I still dialed, hoping to stay back  
From the demons and their beating  
You lied,  
You said you understood your tone cheating  
But your voice denied  
Any suspense I had at the time.

I hung up not saying goodbye  
I couldn't sleep later that night  
I knew why  
I was spent the darkness' time with trying not to cry  
Was any of this right  
I was in love but I couldn't pry  
Do you love me or is it in the light  
For no-one to see

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. Comments, kudos is loved by me.  
> Love you all going to work on poem story as soon as I have an idea.


End file.
